The Inevitable
by Cranberry Cocktail
Summary: Sydney Bristow is trying to get over the two years that were taken from her. What happens when she finds out that someone close to her has joined the family buisness?


A/N~I have started another story....I know...shame on me. I couldn't help it though! I was thinking, and I got another idea. For those of you who like my other Alias story, I'll be adding another chapter soon. With school and reports and tests and all of that, I hardly have time to sit down. It's actually like midnight right now as I'm writing this. I'm trying to finish it up before my dad gets home from working midnights and has to use the computer. Please review, even if you hate the story. Tell me what you think; I wont know what to write or if I should keep going if I don't know anybody is reading it. Just be kind a write a few innocent words. The encouragement really makes a difference. Oh, and ahead of time, I apologize for the shorter chapters. Like I said, when I do get time to write, it's in brief increments and I'm trying to get this up by tonight. Well....please enjoy, hopefully it will be the first of it's kind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'll be arriving in London in less than 15 minutes." Sydney said as she attached her wig.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm almost done." Vaughn said as double checked all their equipment. "I just want to make sure that we have everything."  
  
Sydney turned toward Vaughn. "Is it on straight?" She asked. "I hate these choppy little bobs."  
  
He turned to face her. "It's fine, Syd." He said before turning back to the case he was securing.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were being sent on a mission to retrieve a file from an office in London. The CIA believes that the file has some connection with the Covenant. Dixon thinks that the file is crucial, and that it must be in the CIA's possession. The file is located in an office on the executive level of a big office building. Sydney and Vaughn will be posing as guests to a gala, showcasing a new painting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N): To move this along a little quicker, I've decided to tell the following part of the chapter as if it already happened. It's easier for me to write, and it's easier for you to read. I'll change back to present time once I get to a certain part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the plane landed, Sydney and Vaughn headed to a safe house right outside the city. There, they went through a satellite and surveillance check. Then, they took a limo to the gala, arriving fashionably late. After a few sips of wine and a few passes through the room, they were ready to move in.  
  
They snuck up a staircase near the back of the ballroom. From there, they would take a hallway to the elevator. Sydney would then use a special device that would automatically take them to the executive level. Vaughn swiftly took out the security guards at the front desk before checking a map. He informed Sydney of the correct room and entry code. With Vaughn on watch, Sydney made her way to the office located in the west wing toward the middle of the corridor.  
  
Sydney then punched in the code and the door clicked open. After a quick sweep of the room, she spotted the safe in which the file was being held. She radioed Vaughn, who then proceeded to give her the combination via the central security computer. She entered the code and opened the safe to find the file. She slipped it under a band on her leg, and repositioned her dress. She opened the door, checked the hallway, and then left the office, leaving no evidence of ever being there.  
  
(A/N): Now, I'm slipping back into the real time mode. Hopefully I haven't confused you!  
  
Sydney made her way down the corridor, heading back the security desk located near the elevator. As Sydney approached the desk, somebody hit her from behind. Sydney whipped around and smacked the attacker in the face. The attacker was a woman, with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Sydney kicked her in the gut and then flipped her over her shoulder. The girl quickly got up and reached for a gun located at her side. Syd was to quick though, since she soon had the girl on the ground and pinned. With one fluid motion, she knocked the girl out.  
  
Sydney looked just down the hall to find Vaughn slumped over the desk. After making sure that the girl was knocked out, Sydney made her way to Vaughn. There was a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his back. She removed it carefully, before sitting him in the chair and speaking into the comm. Link.  
  
"Weiss it's Syd, are you there?" She said.  
  
"Home base here." Came through a crackly haze.  
  
"We need extraction immediately." Sydney said as she looked out over the scene in front of her.  
  
"ETA 5 minutes."  
  
With that, Sydney shut off her comm. Link and proceeded to drag the girl towards the security desk. For the first time, she got a good look at the young girl's face. Her features were young and innocent. The only trace of imperfection was the bruise forming on her face where Sydney had hit her. This girl was far to young to be knocking out people and doing obvious spy related work. Wait-Sydney knew this girl; it was Sara, her cousin.  
  
A few moments later, a team of CIA agents entered through a window located at the end of the west corridor. Two of the agents carried Vaughn, while one burly looking agent carried Sara. Sydney followed the team down the corridor, where she climbed through the window. With one last look, she attached herself to a pulley system, which would carry her safely to the ground.  
  
(A/N): I know that it was short, but this is kind of like a prologue in a way. Something very big actually happened in this chapter. All I'm going to say is that the girl is a big portion of the story. It's really like revolved around her. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Even if it's full of criticism, I welcome it. In the end, it will only make me a better writer. 


End file.
